


Бам! Хрясь! И всё случилось

by desterra



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Magic, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Неизвестно как и почему, но Скотт Саммерс вернулся в раннее детство. Нет, не путешествие во времени, всего лишь превращение в ребёнка





	Бам! Хрясь! И всё случилось

**Author's Note:**

> Короткая зарисовка. Мысли о продолжении были, но пока что они не реализованы

— А потом вдруг: БАМ! И она такая: хрясь! И окно: бздынь! И Логан такой: кия! И когти: фрррр! А потом она: шлёп, бумк. И вдруг: ХЛОП! И пропала!

Логан едва заметно поморщился, но добавлять ничего не стал. И так всё было понятно. Кроме, может быть, главной проблемы. Той самой, которая сейчас живописала. И которая была... Ну, была Скоттом.  
Скотт же сверкал голубыми глазищами, сжимал крохотные пальчики в кулачки, изображая те самые «хрясь» и «кия», трещал без умолку и хвастался настоящим боевым ранением — выбитым молочным зубом. При этом он умудрялся ни на секунду не выпускать из вида своего нечаянного спасителя, с явным нетерпением нарезая вокруг него круги. Мол, посмотри, я не испугался! Послушай, как замечательно я всё рассказываю! Ты — герой, но я тоже большой молодец, правда же? Ну, правда? Логан едва заметно качнул головой — правда. И Скотт с новыми силами принялся пересказывать, что же произошло час назад на том злосчастном складе. Краски сгущались, неопознанная мутантка становилась всё страшнее и страшнее, Логан всё брутальнее и круче, но затыкать малыша явно никто не собирался. Более того, профессор слушал щенячьи повизгивания так, словно это был обычный доклад, будто Скотт стоял перед ним вытянувшись в струнку, в привычной униформе, а не пытался изображать из себя юлу и радиоспектакль одновременно, замотанный в широкую футболку Логана, достающую своим подолом до маленьких розовых пяточек.  
— Сделай когти! — Скотт явно не в первый раз обращался к ушедшему в себя Росомахе. — Ну, сделай! Как супергерой! Взаправду! Ну! Пусть видят! Сделай!  
Логан закатил глаза и "сделал когти", Скотт восторженно заверещал и окинул присутствующих взглядом "а-я-что-говорил-он-же-настоящий-герой". Ороро прикрыла ладонью улыбку и пожала плечами, давая понять, что с этой стороны помощи «самый наилучшайший дяденька в мире» определённо не дождется.  
— Видели? Видели? — вопил тем временем сгусток ядерной энергии. — Я же вам говорил! Я же! А он! А... Ой.  
Малыш округлил глаза и шустро нырнул за спину Логану, вцепившись пальчиками в его штанину. Чарльз заинтересованно хмыкнул, глядя на вошедшую Джин.  
— Скотт? — Джин присела, протягивая к нему руки. — Привет. Ты меня узнаёшь?  
И без того огромные глаза Скотта стали ещё больше. Он рьяно закачал головой и уткнулся носом под колено Логану.  
— Она хорошая, — обречённо уточнил Росомаха, повторяя эту фразу уже не в первый раз за последние полчаса.  
— Точно? — Скотт явно не собирался верить на слово какой-то незнакомке, но своему герою...  
— Точно.  
— Ну, ладно, —- серьёзно кивнул малыш и сделал шаг навстречу Джин, не отпуская при этом штанину Логана из цепкого захвата. — Верю.  
Джин удивлённо вскинула бровь, но руки опустила и поднялась с колен.  
— Давай найдём тебе подходящую одежду? — предложила она.  
— Как у Логана? — привередливо уточнил Скотт и сделал ещё один шаг, утягивая Росомаху за собой.  
Ороро всхлипнула, опускаясь в кресло.  
— Боюсь, что такой, как у Логана ни у кого больше нет, — пожала плечами Джин.  
— Не надо тогда, — Скотт важно фыркнул, задрав нос. — Я так буду.  
Профессор перевёл взгляд с Джин на Скотта и, чему-то усмехнувшись, мухнул рукой Росомахе.  
— Там очень классная одежда, — Логан постепенно смирялся с временной ролью образца для подражания. — Мне она просто немножко мала.  
— Ну, ладно, — кивнул Скотт, подумав, и потянул руки вверх. — Бери. Неси.  
— А может, ты сам пойдёшь? Как взрослый? — не рассчитывая на положительный ответ, спросил Логан.  
— Неа. Бери, — Скотт нахмурил бровки и требовательно пошевелил пальчиками.  
Росомаха закатил глаза и взгромоздился на стол, не желая потворствовать детским капризам и чувствовать себя ещё более неловко, чем сейчас.  
— А хочешь, мы по дороге зайдём за мороженым? — Джин улыбалась, но между её бровей залегла маленькая складочка.  
— Хочу! — глаза Скотта загорелись неподдельным энтузиазмом в предвкушении лакомства. — С орешками?  
— Можно с орешками, — кивнула Джин и снова протянула ему руку. — Идёшь?  
— Да! — покивал малыш. — И сказку потом. Наипрекраснейшую. Про дракона. И когти. Пошли.  
Он подёргал Логана за штанину и снисходительно пообещал:  
— Рядом пойду. С тобой. Не бойся.  
— У тёти Джин есть мороженое, — попытался Логан ещё раз. — А у меня нет.  
Скотт пожевал губу, печально вздохнул и, вскарабкавшись на колени к Росомахе, потрепал его мягкой ладошкой по бакенбардам.  
— Не переживай. Не надо нам тогда ничего. А когда я вырасту преогромнейший, обязательно куплю тебе мороженое. Много-много! И с шоколадом, и с орехами, и с сиропом, и с ягодками. А сейчас пойдём тогда сказку.  
— А может, с тётей Джин? За мороженым? — не отступался Логан.  
— Нет. Я с тобой, — мужественно отказался Скотт и прижался покрепче. На всякий случай.  
Логан растерянно оглянулся по сторонам, в поисках спасения или пути к бегству.  
— Судя по всему, этот юноша уже выбрал себе... защитника, — в крохотной паузе явно читалось «няню», но профессор сохранял невозмутимое лицо. — Займись им, Логан. А я постараюсь найти ту девушку и выяснить что же случилось с Циклопом.  
— И всё же, — предпринял последнюю попытку Росомаха, но послушно умолк под накрывшими его губы ладошками.  
— Пойдём? — попросил Скотт, потёрся носом о его щёку и обхватил крепкую шею руками.  
Логан тяжело вздохнул, встал со стола, подхватив малыша под коленками, и, не глядя на Джин, уточнил у закрывшей лицо ладонями Шторм:  
— Ты там хрюкаешь? Или булькаешь? Я не разобрал.  
— Она делает так, — с готовностью просветил его Скотт, — хр-хр, хи-хи-хи, ой, буль-бульк, хи-хи, ой, хр-хр.  
— Спасибо, — серьёзно кивнул Логан. — Шторм?  
— Да? — всхлипнула Ороро, не отрывая ладоней от лица.  
— Ко мне сегодня должен приехать... друг, — Росомаха поморщился, подбирая последнее слово, — встреть его, ладно? И, я не знаю, объясни ситуацию.  
Ороро кивнула и забилась поглубже в кресло.  
— А друг — это кто? — Скотт обхватил лицо Логана ладошками и повернул к себе, заглядывая в глаза и хлопая пушистыми ресницами. — А он хороший? А он с тобой играет? А со мной будет? А я лучше?  
— Увидишь, — вздохнул Логан и повернулся к Джин, не задерживаясь на ней взглядом. — Проводишь нас?  
К выбору одежды Скотт подошёл со всей ответственностью. Сначала выставил Джин за дверь, потому что девочка и нельзя. Потом устроил Логана со всеми удобствами, потому что герой и устал. Попутно с перебиранием крохотных вещичек устроил допрос на тему «а устают ли настоящие герои на самом деле или немножко притворяются, потому что конфеты?» Анафеме были преданы все шортики, брюки со стрелочками, рубашки с мультяшками и пара нежно-розовых футболок. Логан за это время трижды «делал когти», дважды подставлял лицо «потрогать бороду, совсем даже не колется, щекотится только, капельку, чуть-чуть, а можно когти, ну, пожалуйста, ну, ещё разочек?», раз десять мысленно четвертовал неопознанную мутантку и семь раз самого Скотта. В его истинном обличии, конечно.  
— Не похоже, чтобы как у тебя, — нахмурился Скотт, рассматривая утверждённый, наконец-то, наряд: тёмно-синие джинсы, чёрная футболка с Бэтменом, тёплая рубашка в коричневую клетку. С обувью им повезло меньше, поэтому малыш щеголял жёлтыми носочками и настойчиво тянул к Логану руки.  
— Сам, — попытался отбиться Логан.  
— Испачкаю, — продемонстрировал Скотт безупречно-укоризненный взгляд. — Пачкать плохо. Нельзя-нельзя. Правда же! Чужое!  
Росомаха даже не стал закатывать глаза, подхватывая чертёнка за бока, резонно предположив, что ходить с таким видом примерно... всегда — не самая лучшая идея.


End file.
